robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Flora Frenzy : Glitch Flower
Introduction Hello! Lets call me Vexii (my youtube name) and here is a spoooopy story about some game on roblox where you plant two seeds to make more seeds. Part 1 : The beginning When I opened my eyes, the sun shined through my window. I checked my clock, and it was 8:00 A.M on Saturday. I didn't want to play with my friends because they were doing illegal things like stealing. I decided to play my favorite game, Roblox! I logged into my account and saw an ad for a game called Flora Frenzy. I clicked on it and played it. I went through the tutorial and really liked the game. Until I when I accidentally planted the wrong seeds together, but somehow it worked. It took 5 minutes, so I decided to go eat lunch. After eating I went back to my computer and it already grew to its 2nd stage! The flower was different colored and moved all over the place and kept glitching. I re-joined but it was still there. Part 2 : The killer online The flower started appearing everywhere, then on the screen I saw a player. It was slowly coming towards me. As I checked the player, there wasn't even an avatar. I kept reloading, but still no avatar. My computer suddenly crashed. I decided to go outside for fresh air. As I went outside, in the corner of my eye I saw a girl with a small ponytail, victorian dress, and little boots. Everything was black, but her eyes were completely white. I thought she was holding some crayons. I saw her again out in the forest behind the house across the street. She held a bat with some..liquid? Definitely not blood because I get in a lot of fights and know what blood looks like. She started walking into the street. My little brother came out and asked to play ball. I yelled and pointed to the girl "Can't you see that thing with a bat?!" His face turned emotionless. Then most of the little kids about my brother's age come out of their houses. They all followed at the same pace the shadow girl was. They said "Flora Frenzy" over and over again. I saw the shadow girl in the light. She had pale skin, light brown hair, pink dress, and brown boots. She then hit me with her bat and everything turned black. I suddenly woke up in my bed. The sun shined through my window, like when I woke up. I checked my clock again. I thought it was Sunday. The clock said 8:00 A.M on Saturday. I was confused. I looked out my window, and saw my friends doing illegal things like when I woke up. Part 3 : Over and over I wanted to play Roblox again, and the same thing happened. The ad for Flora Frenzy. My mouse pointer moved on its own and clicked it. Then it moved to the play button. This time, I planted the right seeds. But it came out as the same flower before. I saw the player, but this time I could see the avatar. It was the same thing as that girl I saw. The same thing happened. Again, and again and again. I decided to break the cycle. I did this thing 10 times. When it went to the ad, I jerked my mouse away. I heard a voice "Don't break the rules." I did not care anymore. I played another game. I heard a voice "You broke the rules. You now come with me." I looked behind me, seeing the girl. I was suddenly into a place like Flora Frenzy, with the weird flower. I then heard a voice. "Congratulations, you unlocked the Glitch Flower!" Everything started to glitch out, and I saw a light coming to me. I then heard the voices of my family. I looked down and saw...my grave. I realized...I was dead. That little girl...killed me. I was dead. I read my grave. "Vixella, died 2018, death unknown.